300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yato
'Abilities' ---- Anata Ni Go En Ga Aran Koto (May Our Fate Intertwine Verily) Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Every once in a while Yato will take over the commission to dispose of a nearby minion or monster that are turned into evil spirits called '''Ayakashi', killing each of them will earn 5 Yen. After having at least 100 Yen, Yato can exchange 100 Yen for an upgrade of his current God Regalia (Shinki) called Yukine into the Blessed Regalia (Hafuri Vessel) or a replacement of Yukine with his old-time God Regalia (Shinki) called Hiiro. The selected option will become his passive skill. **'Yukine (Blessed Regalia): '''Yato's basic attacks and skills deal 20% additional true damage to the target. **'Hiiro (God Regalia): When Yato's skills deal damage to an enemy hero, Yato will restore his own Health by 35% of the skill damage dealt. When enemy heroes that were attacked by Yato die within 2 seconds, Yato will reduce the cooldown on all of his skills by 20 seconds. *Note - 'At the start of the game, he has '''Yukine' as his default weapon. *''Note - ''Minions or monsters that become Ayakashi will have 2 eyeballs float over them. When Ayakashi'' stays too far from Yato, the eyeballs will disappear and they will no longer become '''Ayakashi. *''Note - ''Yato can't turn nearby minions or monsters into Ayakashi more than 1 unit at a time. *''Note - ''When Yukine becomes a Blessed Regalia, Yato's default Odachi that is loosely wrapped in bandages at its handle will be replaced with Twin Katanas. *''Note - ''When Yato replaces Yukine with Hiiro, Yato's default Odachi that is loosely wrapped in bandages at its handle will be replaced with a Wooden Hilt Katana. ---- Shun (Instant) Q Cost: 50 Mana '''Cooldown: '''7 / 6.5 / 6 / 5.5 / 5 seconds *''Active - ''Yato quickly retreats backward and disappears into the shadow, evading all enemy's attacks and skills in this process, then he appears to strike on all enemies within the target location, dealing 50/75/100/125/150 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. *''Note - ''If this skill hits at least 1 enemy hero, its cooldown will be reduced by 50%. *''Note - ''When Yukine becomes Blessed Regalia, the cast range of this skill is extended to 800. ---- Jutsu (Art) Cost: 90 Mana '''Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *''Available only while using Yukine as his primary weapon '' *''Active - ''Yato uses Yukine to draw a horizontal line of Boundary (Issen) at the specified location. When enemies cross the Boundary, their displacement effects (such as dash, flight...etc) will be interrupted and they will be applied with a Blight debuff that reduces their Movement Speed by 60% which decays over time within 4.5 seconds. Jutsu (Art) Cost: 90 Mana '''Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *''Available only while using Hiiro as his primary weapon'' *''Active 1st Cast - ''Yato uses Hiiro to create a ring of Water Shield that protects Yato himself, the Water Shield can withstand 40/60/80/100/120 + Bonus AD damage for 3 seconds. Within the duration, the ring of Water Shield slows down all skill's projectiles from enemies that are within the radius and Yato can unleash the 2nd cast once. *''Active 2nd Cast - ''Yato transfers his Water Shield into an offensive spell by launching it in a form of water ball to the target location, creating a Water Prison that traps all enemies within, trapped enemies can't attack, move, or cast skills. The Water Prison has Health value equal to the remaining shield value of Water Shield. The Water Prison lasts for 1.5/1.75/2/2.25/2.5 seconds or until it is destroyed. ---- Yukine E Cost: 70 Mana '''Cooldown: '''13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 seconds *''Available only while using Yukine as his primary weapon '' *''Active - ''Yato uses Yukine to slash all enemies in an area in front of himself, dealing 90/135/180/225/270 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and unleashing a crescent-shaped Boundary that flies forward in a straight line, the Boundary deals the same damage as the slash to all enemies hit (enemies hit by the slash will not be damaged by the Boundary again). The Boundary that was unleashed from this skill also has the effect to nullify displacement effect and apply a Blight debuff to all enemies hit. Hiiro E Cost: 70 Mana '''Cooldown: '''13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 seconds *''Available only while using Hiiro as his primary weapon '' *''Active - ''Yato uses Hiiro to slash all enemies in an area in front of himself, dealing 90/135/180/225/270 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and unleashing the ring of Water Arrows that corrodes enemies, the corrosion reduces the Armor of all enemies hit by 15% for 5 seconds. ---- Zan (Rend) / Zan! (Rend!) R Cost: 100 / 125 / 150 Mana '''Cooldown: '''100 / 85 / 70 seconds *''Available only while using a default version (God Regalia) of Yukine or using Hiiro as his primary weapon '' *''Active 1st Cast (Zan) - ''Yato dashes toward the target to get the target's Name', before rising himself up into the sky above the target and channeling up to 4 seconds. While channeling, Yato gains true sight (the ability to see all nearby invisible units), becomes both invulnerable and untargetable, and has the ability to use the 2nd cast Zan! once. *''Active 2nd Cast (Zan!) - ''Yato ends his channeling by striking down toward the target and has Yukine / Hiiro casts Restraint (Bakufu) to suppress the target in place, then Yato dashes in a mouse direction before launching his powerful slash toward the target, then the slash explodes to deal damage to the target and dispel the Restraint that suppresses the target. *''Note - ''For the entire process of the Yato's coolest moment (2nd cast), he will not be interrupted by crowd controls~ *''Note - ''While channeling and staying up in the air, Yato's model will automatically follow the target's current position. Zan (Rend) / Amagiri! (Rend The Heaven!) R Cost: 100 / 125 / 150 Mana '''Cooldown: '''100 / 85 / 70 seconds *''Available only while using a Blessed Regalia version of Yukine as his primary weapon '' *''Active 1st Cast (Zan) - ''Yato dashes toward the target to get the target's Name', before rising himself up into the sky above the target and channeling up to 4 seconds. While channeling, Yato gains true sight (the ability to see all nearby invisible units), becomes both invulnerable and untargetable, and has the ability to use the 2nd cast Amagiri! once. *''Active 2nd Cast (Amagiri!) - ''Yato ends his channeling by striking down toward the target and has Yukine casts Restraint (Bakufu) to suppress the target in place, then Yato dashes in a mouse direction before launching his powerful slash toward the target, then the slash deals damage to all enemies on the path including the primary target and dispel the Restraint that suppresses the target. *''Note - ''For the entire process of the Yato's coolest moment (2nd cast), he will not be interrupted by crowd controls~ *''Note - ''While channeling and staying up in the air, Yato's model will automatically follow the target's current position. ---- 'Skins' ----